As They Got Closer
by fairytailchick17
Summary: Natsu,Lucy and happy go on a mission and Lucy gets hurt... badly. Nastu then blames himself for what happened. my first fanfiction, and i know im not good a summaries but i would like your opinions. rating may change as the story goes on but im not there yet
1. the mission gone wrong

Hey guys,

Please bear with me this is my first fan fiction ever. I don't own Fairy tail, although I wish I did and give credit to the person that created the picture im using (although i don't know who the person is)v.v anyways I am going to try and make this story long ( that is if you guys like it). I want to try and make it 20+ chapters but who knows. This is going to be a NaLu because frankly I cant stand Lisanna and I don't know why.( I'm sorry if you do).Well lets get to the story ….

~3rd person point of view ~

"hey luce" said a salmon haired teenager that looks anywhere between 17 and 19. He is an average height boy and he wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, that was open at the top. He also wore black sandals and wristbands to match, but who could forget his signature dragon scale like scarf.

"huh, oh hey Natsu what's up " said a beautiful blonde girl. This girl was average height as well but she was still shorter than the young man. She looked as if she was no older that 18 years old. She wore a white tank top that had blue stripes on it she also wore a solid blue colored skirt. She like the boy had a signature mark, hers was a brown belt that had her celestial spirit keys and a whip on it.

The salmon hair boy named Natsu Dragneel ran up to her and gave her a wide grin then said " I found a job with a big reward, do you wanna come with me and happy?" he gave her a questioning look as he waited for a answer.

The girl, Lucy Heartfilia, thought about it for a good 3 minutes before she spoke up. "what kind of job is this? And will I be able to pay my rent with this pay?" she concluded, looking up at him with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"it's a kick ass job" he laughed a bit "we are going to fight a monster that is terrorizing a small village. And these people are so scared they are offering a pay that will be able to pay your rent for 4 months and still have some spending money. So what do ya say, are you in?" he said as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"hm… well if you put it that way then I have no choice but to say yes huh" she said as she giggled. "so when are we leaving?" she asked

Natsu then pulled out the job flyer from his pocket and looked it over " we leave tomorrow afternoon." Lucy then put her palm on her face and shook her head a bit, while the young dragon slayer stood there confused. he couldn't help but ask " hey what's wrong"

" If you had the flyer with you, why didn't you show it to me in the first place?" she asked. Natsu thought to himself for a bit and then had a face of realization. "oh yeah huh. I guess I didn't think about that" he said while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the boy. She always had a soft spot for him, she didn't know why but she did. And with that they headed towards the guild together.

~the next day: evening~

By this time Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had already talked to the person that posted the job, and got all of the details, now all that was left was to track it down and defeat it. Natsu being the dragon slayer he is, used his nose to sniff out the monster. They found it very easily. This monster was big, it was about as tall as a Vulcan. It was a blue scalely being that had horns going down its spine. It was also able to stand on its hind legs causing it to become even taller. It had a flat tail that created slime as it walked. It also had very powerful arms and a long snout. This creature was very ugly to say the least.

The three watched it for a little bit to figure out how they were going to defeat it. Lucy was think of a plan with Happy when suddenly they heard a loud yell. They looked behind themselves and the oh so impatient Natsu going after the creature, with flames in his hand. Lucy and Happy both sweat dropped and then ran after Natsu to help him. Natsu then jumped and was able to hit the creature on its face, this made it angry. the beast then used its tail to swing at Natsu, but to no avail. As Natsu went after it again with his dragons roar, the beast slung slime at Natsu encasing him in a prison like ball. His body was covered in slime and he couldn't move, the only thing that he had sticking out of the ball was his head. Lucy then called out one of her celestial spirits, Cancer, to try and help Natsu get out while she called out Leo the lion, another of her spirits. Cancer having no luck helping Natsu out, decided to go back to the celestial spirit world to look for something that could help them out. Leo was working hard but he couldn't figure out the beasts weak spot. As quick as this fight started it was already ending. Lucy was being drained of her magic as she now had Leo and Scorpio out and Natsu still wasn't freed. Lucy then called happy over, " hey happy take me to the top and ill see if I can do something." "Aye sir" was all Happy said as he used his aero magic and held Lucy above its head. " I cant do anything from up here, put me on its head and then go help Natsu" she said, Happy hesitated before placing her down. "be careful Lucy" Happy yelled before he went to Natsu, Lucy nodded. Just as Lucy took out her whip the beast shook its head wildly trying to get Lucy off. The beast then managed to grab Lucy and then held her and threw her against the side of the cliff. She struggled to get up but she managed. She then ran towards Scorpio to get his help but then the beast noticed. Natsu was still trying to get out of his prison when he heard a blood curtailing yell… it was Lucy. The beast took this as his chance and shot slime at Lucy and Scorpio, the scorpion then use his sand blast and shot some of the slime away, but some still managed to get Lucy by her foot. Scorpio stayed by her and defended her while Leo was coming towards them to help. Just before Leo could get to them the monster raised its leg and was about to crush the two. Leo then used the strength he had left to hold up the creatures foot, Scorpio then did all that he could to help get Lucy out. But that didn't work, Lucy ran out of magic causing the two spirits to go back to their world. The creature then easily placed its foot on the blonde mage. Natsu was watching the whole thing unable to do anything. "LUCY!" he yelled as he could no longer see his friend under the monsters foot…End of chapter 1

Hi again , I really hope that you guys liked my story. I just got the idea while listening to the new opening.

Please review, I would like to know what you guys think. I don't mind if you want to critique my work. If you didn't like something please tell me. And sorry if I have typos or wrong grammar I wrote this in under 30 minutes

Well ill try to update often if you guys do like it and ill try to make the chapters longer as well.

Well bye - Fairytailchick17


	2. the rescue

Hey guys, i finally got time to write the second chapter. I don't know if i'll have time to write as often as i'd like to, because school is around the corner and there is going to be a lot of senior activities this year. But i will try my best. I appreciate the reviews,follows and favorites. I will keep what you guys wrote in mind, and not rush like i did last time. Well enough talking lets get to the story.

~3rd person point of view~

Natsu was on the verge of tears, but that wasn't going to help Lucy in anyway. Natsu, still stuck in the prison like slime ball, began to engulf himself in his flames. His hair now covered his eyes leaving the rest of his face unseen by a shadow. He then managed to stand up with the slime ball still around him, and then his flames increased. The slime started to melt off of Natsu's body. Once the slime was completely melted off Natsu didn't hesitate on bit, he ran towards the creature with all his might to try and get it off of Lucy.

The monster didn't budge. The beast then used its tail to swing at Natsu, but it didn't work. Natsu was faster than he was earlier and now he was trying to save his friend. Happy then lifted Natsu up towards the monster's eyes, Natsu then used his fire dragon's iron fist to its eyes. This made it mad, but it moved off of where Lucy was. Happy then left Natsu on the creatures face and rushed down to where Lucy was. She wasn't moving, Happy then moved her a safe distance away from the fight. Now that Lucy was somewhere safe Natsu didn't have to worry about the creature hurting her anymore.

Natsu then used his fire dragon's wing attack and sends the creature flying. "Happy, go find Wendy, i think she's at the guild. We need her to help Lucy right away" Natsu yelled to his partner as the monster came running back towards him. "Aye sir... be careful Natsu" Happy said as he flew to find the smaller dragon slayer. Natsu nodded and turned back to the monster. Natsu wanted to get this fight over with he ignited one hand with his flames and the other hand with the lightning Laxus had given him during the Tenrou Island incident. He then combined the two, creating the lightning flame dragon's brilliant flame. The monster that was engulfed by this was now down, unable to move. It was now over.

Natsu's happiness was short lived as he remembered that his comrade... no,the love of his life, was badly injured. As he ran to where she was, Natsu noticed she was breathing still. He was relieved about that. He didn't want to move her, in fear that he would do something that would injure her even more. But that wasn't the case. Her breathing stopped anyways. Natsu noticed right away and began CPR, no response. He didn't give up, he hesitated a bit but then decided it was the only thing he could do to save her.

Natsu then lifted her chin up towards the sky, opened her mouth and lowered his own face to hers. Just as he was about to place is mouth over hers she began to breathe on her own again. Natsu then sat back down beside her and sighed a sigh of relief. Then that's when Happy appeared and following him were Wendy and Carla. Wendy didn't ask Natsu any questions about what happened and went straight to work on healing Lucy. After about half an hour, Wendy was done. Lucy was still unconscious.

"Thank you so much Wendy", Natsu said as he fell to his knees and with tears in his eyes " I thought we lost her." Wendy helped Natsu back up and said to him,"Natsu she's fine for now but if she would of been under that thing any longer she wouldn't be here. You saved her Natsu, and you too Happy." Natsu wiped his tears away and stood up completely. Wendy instructed to Natsu how to carry Lucy back without hurting her. He did just what she told him. Then the started walking towards the guild hall.

~At The Guild Hall~

Happy and Carla pushed open the doors to the guild, and tried quiet down the others before Natsu and Wendy walked in with the sleeping Lucy. Natsu was in his original clothes, but they were torn up and burned, due to his extreme flames. Lucy was also in her original clothes, just that she was covered in mostly bandages and bruises were forming on some areas that weren't covered by said bandages. Once they walked into the guild, everyone was quiet, except for those whispering. Natsu then walked quickly to the infirmary with Lucy still in his arms, Wendy was right behind them. No one else in the guild had a clue to what happened to their comrade. Levy, Lucy's best friend,then ran towards the infirmary.

"Natsu! What happened to Lu-Chan? Why is she covered in bandages? Is she okay?..." Levy asked as she was looking at Natsu with a questioned look. "We went on a job together and the thing that we're were supposed to beat, did that to her" Natsu said as he sat down on the floor and his back against the door and his face in his hands. " I couldn't help her at the time, she was in trouble... and i couldn't help her." His eyes began forming tears again. Happy came up to him and hugged him, to try and comfort him."And Wendy said she was fine but then as we got to the guild she told me to take her to the infirmary as fast as i could without running. I don't know whats happening." Natsu then got up,Happy let go, and he ran out of the guild. He ran and ran and ran some more. He then made it to a empty field that was covered in flowers. Just as he was about to sit down he sees someone in the distance... end of chapter 2 

Hi again guys, i really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like i said before i don't mind if you want to critique my work. And if you don't like something, please tell me and i'll see what i can do.

I also want to say sorry in advance if the characters seem too OC in the next chapters. I will try to update often but like i said school and senior activities might have me busy. And last but not least i will try and make the next chapters longer than these.

well please review, if you liked it please favorite and if you wan to continue reading my story please follow me. thanks - Fairytailchick17


	3. the field

Hey guys!...I know it's been a long time since I last posted, and i'm sorry about that...but i'm back! School started up again and so far seniors have been very busy. I finally got some time now, so i'll try writing other chapters in advance so that I can post more often. I know that these are still excuses, so sorry again. I don't own Fairy tail... although I wish I did. The only thing I own is this actually story plot.

THE FIELD  
Natsu is about to sit down in the field of flowers, when he suddenly sees a dark, clouded, human-like figure walking towards him. It catches his attention. He then stands up straight looking towards the creature. It starts running towards him, gaining momentum quickly. But what is this thing? "who or what are you?"Natsu yelled as he got into a battle pose.

He then engulfs his hands into flames. "Cool it dumb ass, i'm here to talk to you," says a deep, raspy voice. As the figure gets closer, Natsu notices who is talking to him. The robust iron dragon slayer, Gajeel. "Just leave me alone Gajeel, I don't want to talk. It's all my fault that this happened." Natsu said as he got out of his battle stance. He then plopped himself down onto a tree stump that just happened to be there. "I don't care if you want to talk or not, i'm here to talk to you and you are just going to have to listen. I heard what happened to bunny girl, but that ain't no reason reason to let it eat at you." Gajeel said as he stood there towering over Natsu. Natsu looked up at Gajeel and clenched his fist. He had this look of hate and/or anger on his face. Then stood up.

He then got in front of the rigorous dragon slayers face. "You aren't in my situation asshole, you'd be the same way if it were Levy. So don't tell me not to let it get to me, cause it's not that simple." yelled the smaller pink-haired dragon slayer. Natsu began forming tears in his eyes as he thought about Lucy. He then sat down and placed his hands over his face."I was supposed to protect her and we were supposed to be having fun on that mission but now she's in the infirmary with Wendy and Porlyusica fighting for her life..." his voiced lowered to a almost whisper. "Even now I can't protect her."

Gajeel, being the tough guy he is ,couldn't help but feel sorry for salamander. He was speechless for a bit , but then said "Fine I don't know what it's like but while bunny is 'fighting for her life' you're here cryin. Do you think it's fair that she's in there alone...she needs you now more than ever. Gajeel started walking away "Well if it were Levy or Juvia, I know i'd be there for them." as he's walking away he raises is hand in the air, "but hey, the girl is a fairy tail wizard right..." Natsu looked up at his rival "she'll be fine " Gajeel said.

Natsu thought about what Gajeel had told him, for a good 5 minutes, and then jumped up. Without telling Gajeel where he was going , he sprinted off. But Gajeel knew where he was off to. ~ At the guild~

Everyone was in the main part of the guild hall awaiting news about Lucy. Erza, Gray, Levy, and Juvia were all sitting down at the table closest to the infirmary. Laxus, master Makarov ,Cana,and freed were all sitting at the bar drinking. The beautiful barmaid, Mira, and her younger sister, Lisanna, were there serving the drinks. And last but not least Happy, Carla and, Lily were outside the guild doors, waiting for Natsu and Gajeel.

Wendy then walks out of the infirmary and everyone stands and waits for her to speak up. "How is she?" said the worried red-head and raven haired mages in unison. the little dragon slayer cleared her throat, the suspense was nerve wrecking." we managed to get her stabilized for now, but that doesn't mean shes out of the woods yet. She still hasn't woken up, and until then there's no telling if she'll get worst or better." Wendy finished talking before Levy ran up to her and hugged her. Gray, Erza and the rest of the guild sighed a sigh of almost relief. The guild doors threw open.

It was Natsu, he didn't enter the guild right away, he looked around and then saw Wendy. he walked up to her. "So how's Luce?" he asked with a face that was prepared for the answer. Wendy looked up to the older mage and said, "you came back sooner than i thought." She smiled and then told him what she had just finishing telling the others.

After Wendy finished talking, Natsu asked, "so can I go see her now?" Wendy was reluctant at first but she knew what Natsu was felling. Although she didn't want him to see the condition that his friend is in, she finally let him go. Once Natsu got the okay, he ran up the stairs and walked into the infirmary. Now inside the infirmary, he pulled the curtain to the side and there she was...

Lucy was covered in bandages. At first glance you couldn't tell it was her. Her left arm and right leg were in casts. Her face was wrapped up to right above her nose ( like Kakashi's mask from Naruto). She had bruises on the parts of her body that weren't covered. While she was sleeping she still looked like she was in pain, despite having meds and Wendy's magic in her system. Natsu sat down besides her bed and held her soft hand. With his thumb, he slightly rubbed the top of it, Lucy's pained face seemed to disappear, she seemed...peaceful again.

Natsu looked down to the floor and then back to Lucy and he spoke. "Luce I don't know if you can hear me but Wendy actually let me see you, so I think you'll be perfectly fine again soon. haha" Natsu was smiling trying to mask his own pain, but then it changed. "But you need to wake up Luce. I'm so sorry Luce, this wasn't supposed to happen to you." He said and then kissed her forehead.

Natsu knew that shortly Wendy or someone else would tell him that his visit was over, so he left on his own. He walked into the main room and sat at a table with Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel, who was now back. They weren't much but then Juvia broke the tension. "Juvia thinks once Lucy is better Natsu should take Lucy out on another mission." The three dragon slayers turned their heads to look at the rain woman.

Gajeel looked angry at his best friend for what she had said. "If bunny gets better what makes you think she'll want to go on any missions?" Natsu had this confused look on his face. He couldn't figure out why Juvia had just said that. He thought it was to get her back for being a "love rival." The lightning mage just sat there listening to his music, waiting for his numb skull comrades to figure it out themselves.

"Are you two really that stupid?" Natsu and Gajeel looked up at him and then to Juvia who was smiling because she knew Laxus had figured it out. "Juvia said that because when Lucy wakes up she's going to be as stubborn as always. Do you think Lucy is going to want us being different around her?... no! She's gonna want everything to be the same as it was before the accident." Laxus said as he put his palm to his face. Gajeel and Natsu still had to think about what the older dragon slayer had to say, until they understood it. Natsu gave off a huge toothy smile and said " I'm all fired up now. I'll pick the perfect mission for us and protect her..." end of chapter 3!

* * *

Okay guys that was chapter 3. I hope it was long enough to make up for my absence. This was about 5 and a half pages of note book paper, so hopefully it is. As always if you noticed any mistakes, have suggestion/tips or didn't like something please let me know. I take all comments into consideration. If you want me to add something into the story send me a message and i'll see what I can do. Always feel free to message me.

Okay and now some of you guys PMed me with some FAQs so i'll answer them here so it'll be faster to answer you all ^.^

1) Who is your favorite fairy tail character? Gajeel and/or Bixlow (both are hot and funny xP)  
2) What is your favorite ship? non-fairy tail ship? I have two fairy tail ships that are tie: Gruvia and Laxana and non fairy tail would have to be sasusaku or narusasu  
3) Favorite animes ?suggestions? I suggest my faves: Naruto, Say i love you, and Orange Marmalade(which is only a manga)  
4) How old are you and when is your birthday? i'm 16 right now but i'll be 17 on next Wednesday.(September 17)  
5) When did you start watching anime? I started watching anime at around 5-6 years old and my first one was Zatch Bell ( Ialso recommend this one)(I also plan on naming my son Zatch in the future ^.^) Well bye guys ^.^ - fairytail_chick


End file.
